


Our Love Is Scripted

by miyoki



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lovesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyoki/pseuds/miyoki
Summary: Yan loves her beloved senpai, Bim. Her eyes blind to love as Bim plays her emotions like a fiddle, all for more experience in his upcoming debut script. But is that experience worth it when he's up against Yan's bubbling rage and jealousy? It it worth it when Yan is more willing to hold onto a sick comforting lie rather than harsh bitter reality?





	Our Love Is Scripted

**Author's Note:**

> based H E A V I L Y on junji ito's oneshot 'Love As Scripted', i haven't seen anyone do this pairing so!! also, in this fic yan is a transgirl who uses she/her and the egos know nothing about each other!! hope yall enjoy this!! :D

Yan had grown infatuated with Bim, watching his appearances on various television shows, game shows, etc. To the point she’s dug up every bit of information about the handsome television host. To her delight, Bim is recording the newest season of his television game show near her. Yan grows excited – no, absolutely head over heels in love as she continues to bother him around the set. From following him to his car to waiting outside his dressing room.

Surprisingly, she starts to grow on Bim. An attention hungry television host and a lovesick, obsessive fan?

Perfect.

The two grow closer, Bim making more and more moves on Yan. Yan excited and watching nothing more than to be with him. He allows her access to his dressing room at all times. Allows her to watch from backstage as he records. Even allowing her to sit with the audience. A secret relationship hidden from the public eye and the television crew.

It’s one day when the lovely couple is alone after a long day does Bim speak up.

“Yan? Can I show something?” he smiles, a drowsy tone in his voice as he stands to his desk. Yan perking up.

“Yes, senpai?”

“…Did you know I write scripts? I…never really told anyone about it. But I do, and I think you’d like them.” He nervously chuckles, handing her the rough draft.

Yan nods, skimming through the lines and paragraphs. Her smile never fading. She reads on about the story Bim’s created – the story of a casanova who leaves a trail of broken hearts behind. How the casanova works his ways and feels no remorse. How he only craves one thing – attention.

“Wow…senpai, this is amazing,” she sighs, holding the script to her chest in an embrace. “Do you plan to write more?”

“Of course. I hope, with my studio connections and all, to one day have it aired as a television series.” He chuckles, hugging Yan close as he settles into the couch they laid on. “Can you imagine? Me, Bim Trimmer – host, director, and debuting screenwriter.”

“I can’t wait to see it, senpai. I can’t wait for us to make your dream come true. Together.”

Bim winces behind Yan’s back. She can’t be serious. She’s just some lovesick fan. She knows this has to end, right? Or, was he simply that great of an actor to hide his true intentions?

“Yeah…together.” he mumbles lowly. Reaching down to kiss Yan. Her surprised gasp makes Bim smile against her lips.

“I love you, senpai.”

Bim mumbles under his breath. Hoping it sounds like an “I love you, too.”

Over the next couple of days, Yan reads over the script with Bim. And Bim has to admit, she does have a gift. Her emotions and delivery of his lines effortless and talented. Her actions perfect to fit the characters. Even pushing her red and black hair back or fixing it to add to their personalities.

She was truly a natural.

///

And then, things began to crash the moment Bim was given a new co-host. A female co-host. One who shined a bright white smile and flowing black hair. Large eyes and voice as soft as a cloud.

It was then, Bim started to act differently towards Yan. Denying access to his dressing room one day. The door locked, the quiet chuckles and laughter of Bim and the new co-host.

But what really did it? What set off the growing rage in Yan?

Seeing the magazines and headlines on television the next day.

‘Bim Trimmer and New Co-Host Announce Romance!’

’“I just see something in her that I haven’t had in years” Say Bim Trimmer About New Girlfriend.’

‘Bim Trimmer and New Co-Host Have Romantic Dinner Downtown – What’s Next For Television’s Newest Power Couple?’

Yan immediately calls Bim, tears of anger in her eyes as the two bicker and fight. Their argument growing heated as Bim sighs. The other end going quiet as Yan shouts.

“Is this some sick joke?! Do you love her now?!”

“…You know this couldn’t go on much longer, Yan. Just…let me explain. I’ll be over in ten minutes.”

Yan twitches as she hangs up. Huffing, anger rising in her as she awaits Bim.

///

“Please! This wasn’t meant to last, Yan! Don’t you understand? I need to see other women. I need to gain experience for my script. You said we’d work together to make my dream come true.” He sighs adjusting his glasses, “those were your words.”

There they say. The kitchen table, Bim sitting uncomfortably in his seat as Yan continued to fight back the tears.

He reaches into his suit to produce a small USB. Taking Yan’s hand and placing it in hers. Shivers run down her spine as Bim closes her hand and smiles.

“Just, listen to this video if you miss me. It’ll be there for you when you’re lonely, okay? Just…please don’t hate me, Yan.”

“…you’re disgusting.” She snarls. Yan quickly stands from her seat, “you believe you can…play around? Go with who you please without thinking of the other person? You, Bim Trimmer, are a disgusting and horrible human.”

The clatter of silverware sets Bim on edge. “Yan, w-what are you doing-”

He doesn’t have time to finish as Yan lunches at him with the knife. Bim only running a few feet into the living room before succumbing to Yan’s attack. The knife plunging deep into his shoulder blade. Yan stabbing his back with rage. Tears in her eyes. The memories of their short lived relationship blinding her from her attack.

After a minute, she stops. Curling up besides Bim’s body. Shaking, throwing the bloodied knife away.

///

She sits there alone, seeing Bim bleed onto the hardwood. His suit becoming dirtied, his white shirt turning a bright crimson.

Yan stands, wiping her tears. Seeing her beloved senpai bleed out becomes too much to bear. Walking down to the kitchen once more. Seeing the book bag he’d brought with him. Seeing a journal with her name on it.

“W-what?” She utters to herself, flipping through the pages. His blood on her hands stain the clean pages.

Paragraphs of lines stare back at her. Starring her and Bim. As if it was a conversation they’d have together – all those nights ago in his dressing room.

She skims over the lines – no, her replies. It sounded exactly what she’d say. Realization hitting her as she looks across at the forgotten usb on the counter. Her laptop besides Bim’s bag, where she’d been studying before the chaos.

'Bim: Hey, Yan. [stretches] God, work today was a nightmare. Our audio crashed.

Yan: Oh, I’m sorry. How bad?

Bim: They barely picked up my audio, the contestants’ was too loud-’ she read to herself once more.

“It…can’t hurt to play along.” she sniffles, plugging the USB in to watch the video. Her eyes widening as she saw the ending time stamp.

'6:00:00’

Bim had worked six hours worth of conversation for…her? For her to talk back to the screen? Is that what he meant by lonely?

Yan watches on. Awkwardly following the script. Tears in her eyes as she played along. The man on her screen now laying facedown in his own blood.

After the first hour, she actually started to lose herself in the script. It was as if Bim was still alive. Still with her. Not that other woman. Just her and her Bim, together again.

///

Yan was about to rewind to the beginning before she heard the thudding and dragging noises.

Yelling in horror as she saw Bim, bloodied and in pain, drag himself into the kitchen. His nails dull as his blood smeared across the tiles underneath him.

“Y-yan!” He rasps out, his voice hoarse, “p-please! Help me! I-I’m sorry-”

Yan pauses the video, playing it from the beginning. Keeping her composure as she walked in front of Bim.

“I’m b-bleeding out more, y-you need to call 911, please! I…I won’t even press charges!” He takes another deep inhale, “I’ll even marry you! Anything! Just, please, save me!”

Yan steps on his hand, applying enough pressure to stop him.

“I don’t care about you anymore. I don’t love you anymore. The Bim I love is over there…You’re just a disgusting actor.”

Bim looks up in horror, his own paused image staring back at him.

“Y-yan! Knock it off! Snap out of it, goddamn it! Y-you know that isn’t real! If you watch it over and over, you’ll get bored of it! Yan, p-please, I don’t have much t-time.”

“Oh, but a great script never grows old. My Bim created a masterpiece. You did nothing.” She snarls before picking up a different knife, a much heavier one.

“Yan…Yan, please, god-no!” Bim screams before Yan drives it through his head. Bim growing silent. Finally gone from Yan.

Yan huffs. Tossing the knife away. It skids across the tiles before she settled back in her chair. Starting the video over again.

“Hey, Yan. God, work today was a nightmare. Our audio crashed.” the video says from the laptop’s speakers.

She smiles through her tears, seeing her lovely Bim again. She sighs, picking the script back up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. How bad?”

And thus, the conversation continues on. Just her and Bim – together again.


End file.
